Shalfar
Appearance: Tall and rather thin, his skin is fair and his long hair is a deep black color. His eyes are a piercing blue color. He favors long, elegant robes, usually blue ones. Most of his robes are enchanted to be resistant to damage, like armor. Won’t stop heavy bullets or spells, but the robes are better than no defense. He’s almost never seen without his claymore. Personality: Shalfar is happy-go-lucky. Sometimes this means he’s easy to get along with, but other times it gets him into trouble. The future isn’t a concern to him. He’s more interested in the now. He’s a braggart and acts like he’s better than others, often finding the most inane excuses as to why he’s superior despite it being well known that he has obsessive tendencies (he keeps his quarters and the R.A.V almost uncomfortably clean). He’s also more cowardly than he lets on, even after jumping into dangerous situations. Despite this he’s loyal to the few friends he has and is a moral person in general. Skills and Abilities: Tends to stick to spells he likes, such at pyromancy, cryomancy, and shielding magic. Enchanting is more of a hobby than a practical skill, but he uses it whenever Troy doesn’t mind. But secretly he’s very self-conscious about his magic use and doesn’t trust himself to use it properly. Spells are a last resort. What he favors most in combat is his claymore, a “family heirloom” he claims. About three feet long and elegantly crafted, and enchanted to never dull and corrode. Commonly uses it to conduct his magic, usually in the form of shockwaves and magical shields. Background: Born illegitimately to a lower class family, Shalfar was eventually apprenticed off to a wealthy aristocratic Sorcerer after discoing he had magical potential. During his studies he tried to distance himself from his shameful past by pretending to be mightier than he appeared. But deep down he developed a crippling insecurity of his magical abilities, using them sparingly to avoid losing control. When his master died after an apparent suicide, he claims to have left the manor to explore the world. But in reality his master’s extended family kicked him out when they tired of him. Shalfar then wandered aimlessly, trying to keep up his aristocratic façade. Most of his time was spent trying (and failing) to seduce wealthy baronesses. Other times he was reduced to thievery and charm to support himself. Normal work was “beneath” him. Shalfar’s luck finally turned around after getting into a brutal fight at a tavern in a town bordering a heavy monster-infested zone. He was thrown into the wilderness and left for dead. Troy Strickland happened to be flying overhead and rescued Shalfar before he could be overrun. From then on they have traveled together. No one really knows why Shalfar would associate with someone like Troy. Maybe it was because he felt superior. Maybe it was from a sense of gratitude. Maybe it was because Shalfar wanted a genuine friend for once. Or maybe it’s just because Troy gives him room and board at little cost. It’s a mystery. Even to Shalfar. Familiar (For All that Apply): None. Misc. (Optional): Category:Player Characters Category:Sorcerers